The invention relates to a mixer-system comprising gain-blocks and switches, and also relates to a gain-block-system for use in a mixer-system, and to a mixer for use in a mixer-system, and to a gain-block for use in a mixer-system and comprising at least a first, a second, a third, a fourth and a fifth gain-block-transistor, and to an apparatus which comprises a mixer-system, and to a method for mixing data input signals and oscillation signals.
Such an apparatus for example corresponds with a receiver for receiving modulated signals to be mixed (to be frequency translated or frequency converted) downwardly via a mixer-system or corresponds with a transmitter for transmitting modulated signals to be mixed (to be frequency translated or frequency converted) upwardly by a mixer-system etc.